1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a micro coaxial cable connector assembly having a relatively low profile and grounding shield.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A micro coaxial cable connector is widely used in high frequency communication connector field and is required to terminate a coaxial multiconductor cable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,013 discloses such a micro coaxial cable connector assembly. The micro coaxial cable connector assembly includes a connector main body and an insertion seat assembled therewith. The connector main body includes an insulative seat forming a hollow projecting section under bottom side thereof and defining multiple holes at top side thereof. A plurality of L-shaped terminals are received in the holes, with vertical sections of the terminals downwardly extending to the projecting section of the seat. An upper and lower covers mate with each other and surround the seat for grounding. The insertion seat includes a seat body retaining a plurality of L-shaped resilient terminals and a lateral cover attached to the seat body. Each resilient terminal includes raised section extending upwardly to electrically connect with the vertical section of corresponding terminal and outwardly extending and exposed out of the insertion seat to electrically connect to a printed circuit board on which the micro coaxial cable connector assembly is mounted.
Since used to transmit high-speed transmission, the micro coaxial cable connector assembly is required to attach the upper, lower and lateral covers thereon to prevent Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) from outer environments. However, because of the exposed resilient terminals of the insertion seat, the micro coaxial cable connector assembly is susceptible to encounter EMI from external sources as well as from each other. Furthermore, since inherent amount of clearance that is designed between the connector main body and the insertion seat, there still remains room for decreasing in the height of such a micro coaxial cable connector assembly and simplicity in the structure thereof.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop an improved cable connector assembly to overcome the above shortcomings.